1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable base magazine system and more particularly pertains to use with a pistol of the type having a barrel and a trigger and a handle for fully receiving the removable base magazine system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magazine systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, magazine systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving the removable base magazine systems through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,595 to Chesnut issued Mar. 31, 1992 relates to a magazine for a firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,783 to Sniezak issued Aug. 8, 1995 relates to a butt plate assembly for handgun magazines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,600 to Chesnut issued Jun. 18, 1996 relates to a cartridge magazine capacity extender. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,582 to Grams issued Jul. 1, 1997 relates to a base pad for a hand gun magazine. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,758 to Vieweg issued May 2, 2000 relates to a firearm.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe removable base magazine system that allows use with a pistol of the type having a barrell and a trigger and a handle for fully receiving the removable base magazine system.
In this respect, the removable base magazine system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use with a pistol, the pistol being of the type having a barrell and a trigger and a handle for fully receiving the removable base magazine system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved removable base magazine system which can be used for use with a pistol of the type having a barrell and a trigger and a handle for fully receiving the removable base magazine system. In this regard, the present invention as described herein substantially fulfills this need.